A Strange Appetite
by KillerAkuma
Summary: (VillainDeku) It wasn't because he was depressed or that he wanted to distract himself from the pain, or perhaps it was? Was it to quench his unhealthy desire for human flesh? It was and there was a word for people like him... Cannibal. Yet, he didn't care.
1. Prologue

**A Strange Appetite**

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

He was always considered weak, useless and frail. He was told he could never achieve his goal of becoming a pro-hero. But in the end - in the unbelievable end - he knew that his goal was intangible, that it was hanging by a thread in front of his face just out of reach. Teasing him and driving him to the brink of insanity.

Although, one day something happened, something in his little mind couldn't take it anymore and he clenched his teeth. He wrapped his teeth around something soft, so soft that his teeth easily cut through it like it were cotton candy. At that moment, he had never tasted something so sweet run across his tongue, sending a shiver down his spine as the colour coated his mouth and lips a fetching scarlet. The colour streamed from his mouth as widened eyes looked at him in horror, and he felt nothing. He didn't feel a single thing as he moved closer to other, sneering in disgust at one of his bullies.

How pathetic. They claim they hold power when they are nothing but ants to be trampled on. Disgusting.

His tongue ran over his bloody lips, his teeth stained a faint crimson as he silently admired the deep bite marks on the filths arm. But for filth, they did taste quite nice. A giggle rose from the nine-year-olds lips, emerald eyes igniting with sparks of insanity that danced in his eyes like stars in the night sky, "Filth shouldn't cry... You don't deserve too~!"

His voice was soft and floated in the air as it was absorbed by the crying bully. A crooked grin spread across his thin lips as he wiped his thumb across his bottom lip, crimson coating it as he traced down the other boy's cheek, smearing a red trail down his face, "Now... Be a good boy and runoff."

Izuku huffed he pushed the boy away from him, using the back of his small hand to wipe away the blood, walking over to a near fish pond to wash his hands. Looking at himself in the reflection of the water as he gently brushed his fingers on the surface of the water, his face rippling as he giggled wistfully. He knew he shouldn't have bit his bully, but he couldn't control the nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him to do it. Telling him to rip a chunk of flesh out with his teeth, telling him that is what that boy deserved.

Without him realizing it, this event was the first domino that led to much more falling after him and in overall he couldn't care, but others did. It started with small actions of him biting at his nails or his lips, but it grew to him chewing on his fingers till they bleed.

These small actions grew to the point when Izuku had reached the age of twelve he had bandages going from his fingers to half way up his arms. Inko tired many things to get him to stop, the one that was currently working was having his arms wrapped in thick bandaging. She tried to get the answer on why he was hurting himself this way out of him but, she was never met with an answer until now. His words were soft and wistful, his bandaged fingers gently resting against the sides of her face as he smiled warmly, "I do it because it feels right and... I can stop if you want... I can find a different less harmful replacement."


	2. Chapter 1

**A Strange Appetite**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been holding his breath; it may have been mere moment or years. He just wanted to breathe. To feel the fresh air coax his lungs from the freezing water that had settled in them. His emerald eyes were hazy as he wrapped his fingers around the invisible hands choking him, them pushing him under the surface.

He struggled for a fraction of a second before succumbing to the darkness, his world swirling into a pitch black abyss. He floated for what felt like forever, his half lidded gaze staring in to the endless void before a blinding light shot throw the darkness. Eyes shutting before slowly opening as a rush of air hit him, making him stumble backwards as he used an arm to shield his face from the harsh rays. The fog that had settled on his mind cleared as his bright emerald eyes shone with an unknown wonder and warmth. Compassion radiating off his slim figure as his thin lips curled into a bubbly smile. Soft giggles overflowing from him as he ran towards the light, arms outstretched as he lunged into it. Slender arms wrapping tightly around another figure as he buried his face into the other figure, a soft voice melting into his skin, "Oh honey, I didn't know you missed me so much after a couple hours."

Emerald eyes met another set as the young teen smiled loving, his arms still heavily bandaged for precautions. His giggling came to a stop as he let go a little, voice airy and light, "Mum, I'd always miss you. Regardless of how many hour or seconds spent away from you."

The warmth from the other slowly began to fade as he let his fingers run throw fading evergreen locks, plump lips pressing to his forehead, "Sweetie, that's very sweet of you. But don't let me stop you from achieving your dream. Always strive to achieve your best and don't let anything try and stop you. Izu, you can do anything my lil star."

Emerald eyes brimmed with tears as the small figure of the other faded from his touch. Hands quivering as he withheld a sob, slowly wrapping his arms around himself a bitter coldness encased his chest. He was drowning again. Sinking and being consumed by the freezing dark depths.

Why'd they have to take her?

**. . . . .**

A metal file ran harshly against his teeth as if he were pulling it across stone and letting it crumble and flaked away. Blood seeping from his mouth as his freshly sharpened teeth glinted in the dark room, bare arms littered in teeth marks. The protruding skin from the wounds left his already scarred arms in a horrendous state. Though he didn't care. This quench his craving for flesh, though having such a craving was sinful and shameful enough for the fifteen-year-old.

A heavy sigh passed through his slender lips as he dropped the file to the ground, eyes heavy with fatigue as he slowly moved his tired form to the bathroom to clean his arms. Peeling his clothes from his thin body as he stepped into the shower, turning on the shower and watching the pink hue run down the drain. He wasn't depressed. He didn't do this to forget or numb the pain.

He did it to satisfy his unhealthy craving for flesh, human flesh. He hadn't had the sweet taste of human meat on his tongue in a week and it was driving him over the edge. He'd have to make his trip to the morgue sooner than later.

A hiss was torn faintly from his lips as he scrubbed softly at the new wounds, eyes half lidded as he switch off the shower. Gently dabbing away at the teeth marks with a towel before reapplying heavy bandages. Throwing on a baggy evergreen shirt, slipping on boxers and black shorts that reached mid-thigh. He combed his wrapped fingers through his wet locks as he slowly shuffled his feet over to his desk. Turning on his computer as it lit up, casting dull light into the dark room as he played replayed one of his favorite videos.

All Might; the world's greatest hero.

His chest swelled with admiration as he watched the video play out as he watched it once more before heading to bed. He'd do great; he'd be great not merely for himself but for his mother.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Strange Appetite**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

Another morning, another day going by as if it were a blur.

Nothing really mattered anymore, other than achieving an entangled goal that was going to always be out of his reach. Even if though he could breathe and control the flames that leapt from his lips, he was still considered a quirkless human being. _A worthless human being_.

He sunk his teeth deeper into his hand as he scrunched his eyes tightly closed, trying to fight off the brimming tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. A faint knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts, wiping away the tears and stuffing his bleeding hand into a pocket, "Y-yeah? What is it?"

"Breakfast is ready, Midoriya." A faint voice was heard from the other side as the thing green haired male shouted an _okay_ before quickly gathering bandages to wrap his hand up. Changing out of his dirtied pants and replacing them with skin tight black shorts that reached mid-thigh, and also throwing on a dark evergreen sweater that fell off one of his thin shoulders as he left his small room.

The loud chatter of the children filled the hall as he tightly closed his fists, clenching his sharpened teeth as he some of them looked at him with disgust. He narrowed his emerald eyes as he turned on his heel, going to grab his bag and jacket from his room before leaving. He hated being here. He hated being at the orphanage.

He slipped on the murky green coat that fell to his knees and then shouldered his black bag, as he slipped on a pair of black sockets and his red sneakers. Quickly making his way out of the old building as he kept his head lowered, if only the accident hadn't happened he would be at home with his mother.

Her warm meals sitting in his stomach only for them to be thrown up an hour later. But it wasn't because of the food that made him sick it was because of his changed taste palette that only allowed him to crave human meat. A smile curled at his rosy lips as he wandered into the fresh morning air, head lowered slightly as his green locks covered his right eye.

His mother; so warm it was nearly suffocating. Too bad she had to endure drowning and the warmth she had was put out like a flame.

His chest felt heavy like water was sitting in his lungs, he placed a bandaged hand on his chest as he rubbed small circles to try and calm himself. So absorbed in trying to fight off a panic attack he didn't realized he had ran into someone, which ended in him falling on his butt. He blinked slowly as all the pressure in his lungs disappeared, his emerald eyes staring up at a hooded figure that towered over him. A pale hand reached out to him as he stared at the ivory appendage, blinking his eyes quickly he took the hand pulling himself up. His hand began to burn as the bandages flakes away to dust and Izuku could only stare in wonder as his skin followed suit.

Izuku recoiled his hand but only to grab the man's wrist, eyes wide with fascination as he looked up at the thin male, voice light and airy, "Your quirk… It's so fascinating. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The figure in the hood looked at him with shock as he let his thin lips curl into a smirk, voice raspy and rough, "Well, that's the first I've heard something like that, my quirk is normally seen in a more… negative view."

Izuku released the man's wrist as he looked at his damaged hand, humming softly as he ran his tongue over the faintly bleeding wound, peering up at him, "…I'm not the most normal person out there and all quirks have fascinating properties. I use to take a lot of notes on heroes and their quirks, I haven't done it in a while though…"

"Hey kid," The figure slung his arm around Izuku's shoulders, leaning on him as he chuckled, "How about you come and help me out and in exchange we'll train you to be strong?"

Strong. The word seemed so foreign on his tongue and in his mind. He didn't think he could become such a word that he barely realized that the figure was directing him to an alleyway. This man, this stranger offered to help him get strong, to be powerful. He barely consider the consequence as he responded, "I'll help you, though… I do have a peculiar taste in food…"

The figure merely chuckled as he offered an unsettling grin, "We'll figure out detail later. Now, Midoriya, my name is Shigaraki Tomura and I am a part of the League of Villains."

The boy's eyes widened as he clenched his fists, he didn't ever thing about coming a villain but those who put him down never said he couldn't. Though being a villain did have its perks, one being his food would be easier to collect and another that he'd get stronger. He gave Shigaraki a lop-sided grin as his eyes gained a red hue, "I'd be glad to help you, however I can."

The grin on Shigaraki's lips threaten to split his face in two as he laughed, "Excellent, welcome Izuku Midoriya to the League of Villains."


	4. Chapter 3

**A Strange Appetite**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

* * *

***Several Months Later***

Today was the big day; the day of the UA entrance exams. His chest constricted with anxiety as he tugged at his long sleeve shirt, biting his lip as he slowly made his way to the hall. Nothing was out of the ordinary, minus the fact he had to sit next to Kaachan while they were being informed about the rules of the physical exam.

He felt eyes burn into his thin body as they disregarded him as being weak. He fidgeted and shook in his clothing as the thick doors slowly cracked open; Present Mic announcing the start of the match as he sped into the simulation grounds. He ran around the streets, taking a deep breath in a he released a tornado of fire from his lips, controlling it to spin around his body like a belt around Saturn.

He ran into very few enemies and only had gained about twelve points all up. He heaved for breath as he sunk his sharp teeth into his plump lips breaking the skin with ease as the ground began to shake. He stumbled and fell to his knees because of the tremors, eyes wide with horror at the sight before him. Giant robots as tall as the skyscrapers towered over the group of teens, large pieces of debris falling as they slowly rolled closer, knocking down whatever stood in their way. A cry tore through the loud machine noises like a knife, a girl trapped underneath some of the fallen buildings debris.

He watched in complete bewilderment as he made his way closer to the fallen girl, taking air into his lungs until they felt like they would burst; cheeks puffed out as he looked towards the giant robot. He propelled an angry flame from his lips that melted to a faint purple hue as it grew in heat, pale hands in front of him pulling the unstable fire to himself as he pivoted on his foot and launched the flame towards the robots heard like a spear. He took in another deep gulp of air and proceeding to doing the same move, the flames gaining a darker purple than the last flame. Though as the first bolt of fire struck the robots head it borrowed its way into the skull of the machine. Leaving a smoking hole as the other fire bolt created a larger hole in the robot, stopping the movement of the machine.

However, due to precaution, Izuku breathed out one more fire cloud from his rosy lips that only lasted for a minute. It melting the outer layer of the metal as he collapsed onto his knees. A harsh cough broke passed his lips as he stumbled over to the stuck girl, kneeling in front of her as he spat out a red substance onto the ground. His uneven breaths and the coughing making his throat horse a he gave the girl a lopsided smile that showed his sharpened teeth, helping her lift the debris of her legs.

The girl thanked him as Izuku turned to go get more points but stopped when an alarm blared throughout the area. He looked towards the ground as he placed his thumb at his sharp teeth, gently biting on it through the slightly burnt bandages. A slight panic caused a constricting feeling in his chest as he felt the water settling in the bottom of his lungs, slowly rising as he bit harsher into his thumb. He was snapped from his mindset by a small old woman, his emerald eyes slowly blinked as he tilted his head to the side. She had asked him something. What was it?

"Are you at all injured?" Her voice was soft as he melted into her soothing voice, eyes softening as he removed his thumb from his mouth. Parting his lips to speak only to wince at his raw throat, placing a hand at his throat and rubbing.

He tried to croak out a word but he wasn't able to, his brows knitting together as he looked into the caring eyes of the other, "Oh, I see. A bad throat, I'll need to take a closer look at it. So, follow me and I'll take you back to the school to check it out."

Izuku inclined his head as he followed behind the nurse, watching as she used her quirk to heal any minor injuries obtained throughout the practice exam. When she had finished making sure all other competitors were uninjured she than walked back to the maze of a school. Izuku tried to swallow the feeling of sand paper grating against his throat as he brought his hand to his mouth and he coughed into it. Tears brimming in the corner of his eyes as he tried to regain his breath from the violent coughing fit. A red splotch staining the bandages on his hand as Recovery Girl looked at him with concern. She ushered him into the medical room as she pushed him gently to the bed were he sat on the edge.

"Now, please open your mouth so I can check your throat, dearie." Izuku hesitated to open his mouth – the fresh taste of iron copper making his mouth water – his lips parting to show his sharp uneven teeth that he hacked at with a file himself. Though his damaged teeth weren't what the other was concerned about, but the shredded and blistering burnt throat. Recover Girl hummed in thought as she sat back, tapping her chin before placing a soft peck to Izuku's cheek. His throat no longer burning as if he had drank water to put out the raging flame.

"Run along now, you still have the written part of the entrance exams." Recovery Girl smiled warmly to Izuku as he stood from the bed, swaying slightly as he bowed.

His voice softly floating in the air like a breeze whistling, "Thank you…"

**. . . . .**

He curled his fingers into tight fists as he slowly made his way _home_, hands quivering as he glared at the ground. He did terrible. He's not going to get into UA. His fringe shifted in the wind as he released a heavy sigh, the bags underneath his eyes standing out against his ivory skin as he looked towards the sky.

_Mother, I'm sorry. Shigaraki and Kurogiri, I failed you._

His emerald eyes burned with annoyance as small flame curled from lips; fingers slowly relaxing by his side as he entered his home. His gaze landed on the two male's – Kurogiri and Shigaraki – a shaky smiled curled at Izuku's lips as he kept his gaze lowered to the ground. A voice hissing out in distaste as he heard the harsh scratches of Shigaraki clawing at his own neck. "So… You didn't pass?"

Izuku let his tongue run over his bottom lip as he moved further into the room, voice barely above a whisper, "I won't know for a few weeks…"

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers~! **

**I just want to quickly state that future chapters won't be updated as quickly as this, I was just transfereing them over from my other account on Wattpad.**

**I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review, favourite or follow~!**

**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


End file.
